Stolen Earth
by CrazyViolinist
Summary: After Donna's run in with Rose Tyler, The Doctor and Donna and Jenny rush back to Earth. Yet, they do not know what is awaiting them. Old friends from distant and near past come to help. The Doctor's 'gang' will solve it, just... how? [Story #5 in my Jenny Universe Series]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to post a new story. I was going through an inspiration dry spell, but I believe I have tapped into a new spring of inspiration. Hope you enjoy this new story.**

* * *

All 3 of the travelers were out the door before the Tardis completely settled. The Doctor's eyes were wide as he scanned the surrounding for any kind of danger. Then his face changed to puzzled. "It's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong, everything's fine." he said partial relieved as he took in the peaceful surroundings of the Great Britain neighborhood. A clanking from an approaching milk vehicle filled the air. "Excuse me!" The Doctor called out to the milkman as he exited his vehicle. "What day is it?"

"Saturday." the milkman called back.

"Saturday, good. Good, I like Saturdays." said The Doctor, his voice lowering from a shout to softly talking to himself.

"So… I just met Rose Tyler?" said Donna. Rose Tyler. That name had sent them on a frantic trip back to Earth which wouldn't have happened if Donna never entered that fortune tellers shop. It would forever be sealed in her brain the terrified look on Donna's face when they had found her in that shop. The story she told was even worse… well, all what Donna could remember of the parallel world that a giant pincher bug had formed around her. From what Jenny could gather Donna had made a decision, which in turn created a world where The Doctor died. Jenny hadn't recognized any of the things and events Donna spoke of, since she wasn't even 'born' yet, but they had seemed horrible enough with The Doctor there. Without him the stories became unbearable… like a nightmare that had no end. Then, as they studied the bug creature that started this mess, Donna faintly remembered a lady with blond hair who had helped her. The Doctor's eyes lit up with an eagerness Jenny had never seen before from her father. Sure she had seen an eagerness that came from excitement, but this seemed to come from a longing of sorts. That longing turned to horror as Donna said the two words the lady had told her, 'Bad Wolf'. The Doctor had fled the shop leaving Jenny and Donna to run after him. As they ran back to the Tardis Jenny noticed vaguely that all the banners and signs now read 'Bad Wolf'. It wasn't until they were back in the Tardis that she knew something was terribly wrong. The Tardis' control room was bathed in a red light and a tolling of what could have been a gong was sounding through the room. Jenny had touched her father's arm as he stood in the middle of the room and asked what the words 'Bad Wolf' meant. His answer had sent chills down her spine. He told her that it was the end of the universe. After that The Doctor wasted no time in pushing the Tardis as fast as she could go towards Earth and here they stood now. Staring at what could only be recognized as a peaceful Saturday morning.

"Yeah." said The Doctor, in response to Donna's question.

"But she's locked away in a parallel world." said Donna.

"Exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger… everything." said The Doctor as he once more scanned the peaceful scenery around him. "But how?" he asked in confusion as he ran back into the Tardis. Donna followed closely behind him, but Jenny stayed where she was. This was her first time on Earth and she wanted to take as much of it in as she could, before the end of the universe spoiled everything. The clanking of the milk vehicle started to grow as bottles hit against one other. Jenny assumed the vehicle was moving on down the street, but when she looked around she noticed the car was still where it had stopped. Something was making the bottles clank on their own. Roof tiles began to fall of houses and milk bottles began to shatter as they fell from the vehicle. That's when Jenny noticed the slight tremor under her feet. She must be experiencing what she read was an earthquake, but she had read that earthquakes weren't common to England. She saw the milkman staring up at the sky in confusion and awe. Jenny followed his gaze and her mouth nearly fell open. The sky seemed to be moving, like a really fast wind was blowing the morning clouds by at an incredible rate. The sunlight was also getting dimmer until it was night. The shaking continued to grow and Jenny found she was having trouble standing. She stumbled trying to keep her footing until she accidently stepped off the street curb and fell on her side. She thought about getting back up but decided not to fight the violent shaking so she stayed on the ground covering her head in case something were to fall. The shaking continued for another minute before it stopped completely and without warning… almost like someone had slammed on the brakes of a car. A cold wind began to tug on Jenny's clothes as she righted and brushed herself off. She was about to make a joke about having one to many alcoholic drinks when she caught sight of the milkman. He was still looking at the sky but it was the look on his face that turned Jenny's eyes upwards. Immediately she understood the look of confusion and fear that was on the milkman's face. Above them wasn't a moon or even stars… there were instead 26 planets. Now Jenny didn't know everything about Earth but she did know that that was not normal. She turned to run back to the Tardis and demand The Doctor and Donna see this strange sight, but she stopped in her tracks. The Tardis was not where it had been parked, it wasn't even in the surrounding area. It had vanished along with The Doctor and Donna. Several emotions ran through Jenny's head, she had never been by herself before, not unless you count trips to the bathroom, which she wasn't. She was completely alone, no Doctor, no Donna, no Tardis and she didn't have any clue as to where they had gone. One thought slowly pushed its way to the front of her brain; she might never see them again. Just as it felt that feeling would drag her into fear, a boom of electricity sounded off to her left. She turned in time to see a woman materialize out of thin air. Her outfit was normal, nothing that stood out too much, but Jenny did take note of her purple jacket that seemed to be made out of leather. There were two other things that stood out very sharply to Jenny. One, was that this woman had blond hair that fell just past her shoulders and two, a gun that was half the size of Jenny was slung over her left shoulder. The lady looked up at the sky immediately and muttered, "Right, now we're in trouble. It's only just beginning." She cocked the gun and Jenny could hear the energy building up inside of it. The woman looked at the milkman, who had also turned at the boom, and told him to get to somewhere safe. The man took off running to who knows where, Jenny really didn't care, she had a feeling she knew who this woman was. "Oi. Didn't you hear what I said? Get somewhere safe. Go home and be with your family while you can." said the lady as she began to walk off.

"You're Rose Tyler aren't you." said Jenny. The lady stopped in her tracks and turned to face Jenny her gun lifting ever so slightly. Jenny tensed at that sight, she didn't like guns any more than her dad did, but she knew when someone was preparing to use it against you. "How do you know my name?" said Rose her face completely serious.

"I know The Doctor, I travel with him."

"I thought Donna was traveling with him, well I guess The Doctor can travel with more than one companion at a time." said Rose.

"She is and I'm not exactly a companion. I mean, I am traveling and helping The Doctor when I can just like Donna, but I have a more genetic connection with him." said Jenny.

"What do you mean?" said Rose, confusion starting to enter her features.

"I'm his daughter." said Jenny. The gun went slack in Rose's hands as this news crossed her ears.

"His daughter?! The Doctor doesn't have a daughter." said Rose in shock.

"It's a long story, which I will tell later. Right now, we have more serious issues to deal with." said Jenny gesturing up to the dark, planet filled sky.

"To right." said Rose. "We best get a shift on."

"Where should we go? What should we do?" asked Jenny as the two women started walking toward the center of the city.

While all of this was going on, things aboard the Tardis had turned ugly. It had all happened a minute after The Doctor and Donna had shut the doors to the Tardis. The two of them were standing by the controls in the middle of the room. The Doctor was turning nobs and switches when he heard Donna's soft voice, which caught his attention since her voice wasn't soft very often. "The thing is Doctor," she said. "No matter what's happening and I'm… I'm sure it's bad, I get that… but Rose is coming back. Isn't that good?"

The Doctor gave her a smile as he looked over at her. "Yeah." he said. The two of them smiled at each other for a second before the Tardis gave a giant lurch throwing them off balance. Oh! What the hell was that?!" shouted Donna over the sounds of crashing and grinding sounding around the room.

"Don't know. It came from outside." yelled The Doctor. "Donna, you and Jenny stay back. I'm gonna take a look outside." he continued as he turned toward the door. Donna gave a nod and turned both directions before it dawned on her… Jenny was not in the Tardis. "Doctor…" said Donna her voice starting to portray worry. "She's not here." At that The Doctor spun around taking the whole room and saw that Donna was right.

"She must still be outside and that means…" The Doctor cut off as his eyes widened. He ran to the door and wrenched it open but stopped in his tracks. He was not met by the suburb scenery they had landed in, but wide, open space. He stared at the scene in front of him unable to understand what had happened. "But we're in space." said Donna hurrying over to stand by The Doctor. "How did that happen?" she continued as they watched chunks of rock floating by. The Doctor turned and fled back to the control panel. "What did you do?" asked Donna in shock. He did not answer; he was too busy trying to figure out what happened, but the most important thought that invaded his brain was 'what happened to Jenny'. He hit a couple of buttons and levers then slid his video/scanner computer in front of him. "We haven't moved. We're fixed." he said bewildered then his eyes grew big as a thought entered his mind. "It can't have. No." he whispered to himself as he ran back to the door and Donna. "The Tardis is still in the same place, but the earth is gone… the entire planet. It's gone." The two of them stared out at the remaining chunks of Earth for a few more seconds before The Doctor rushed back to the control panel. He began to type away furiously at the keyboard while Donna moved around the room trying to come to terms with what just happened. "But if the Earth's been moved they've lost the sun." she said coming to stand by The Doctor. "What about my mum… and grandad… and Jenny? They're dead." she continued, horror edging her voice now. The Doctor felt his hearts fall a little at the word dead. He couldn't stand even thinking about Jenny dying. It was bad enough living through that experience once. He shut the door to all those feelings; tried to distance himself from what Donna was saying and the tears pooling in her eyes. "Aren't they? Are they dead?" Donna finished. The Doctor glance up at her face ready to not give any answer, to block out what she was saying. Yet, the look in her eyes pulled the answer out of him.

"I don't know Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know." he said.

"That's my family… my whole world." said Donna.

"And that's my one and only daughter down there." snapped The Doctor, the fear surfacing for a second. Donna looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes and opened her mouth to say something. The Doctor, however, not wanting to let his emotions so any more at this moment quickly changed the subject. "There's no readings… nothing… not a trace… not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology." he said standing up straight and ran his hand through his hair all the while continuing to stare at the computer. He was at a complete loss; he had no idea what was going on and that terrified him. "So, what do we do now?" asked Donna.

"We've got to get help." he replied.

"From where?" she asked.

"Donna, I'm taking you to the shadow proclamation." he announced as he solemnly put in the coordinates. "Hold tight." he warned as he threw a switch causing the Tardis to toss about as they flew toward what The Doctor hoped were answers.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. R & R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm back. I had to stop writing for awhile. I couldn't find the inspiration to continue the story. With the support of two brand new Whoivians, however, I was able to find it. Hope you enjoy. It's not a very long chapter. I wanted to get something up as soon as possible. Longer chapters to come.**

* * *

Back on Earth, Rose and Jenny entered the heart of the city and were meet with screams. All around them was chaos. People running every which way as cars zoomed in and out of the congestion. Breaking glass added to the din of noise as people were braking into stores or just smashing windows in their panic. Jenny took all of this in with apprehension; she had seen panic but never on this scale. Rose moved calmly through the madness, but she never relaxed the gun she was holding. Jenny hurried after her not wanting to be left behind. She wasn't sure about Rose; sure her dad knew her and all, but still Jenny was a bit wary of her. Maybe it was just the fact that Rose was carrying a huge gun and seemed ready to use it. That was one of the first lessons The Doctor had given Jenny; guns were death machines and never to be used against another person. But here was someone who knew The Doctor (fairly well if the way he had reacted to her name was any indicator) and was handling a huge gun. So fair Rose hadn't used it on anyone… yet, but Jenny was still wary of this blond haired girl.

"End of the world, darlin'… end of the stinkin' world." came a voice to their left. Jenny looked sharply toward the speaker and took a tiny step back. The man reeked from what Jenny could only assume was alcohol seeing as though he was stumbling toward them with an open bottle still in his hand.

"Have one on me mate." replied Rose calmly with a trace of a smile. Even though Jenny still had doubts about Rose, she had to admit that Rose had a remarkable ability to remain calm in crisis. Suddenly the sound of glass braking right behind them caused the two women to swivel around. There, on the other side of the street was an electronics shop. As they drew closer they noticed two men stuffing as many computers into their bags as possible. Rose stepped into the doorway and yelled out. "Right! You two you can put that stuff down or run for your lives." Here she pulled the gun in front of her and gave it cock causing energy to begin building in the weapon. "Do you like my gun?" she asked with sarcasm. The men gave a quick look at the charging gun and made a hasty retreat. Rose released the gun, stopping the energy build up, and stepped all the way into the shop.

"Were you… were you going to shoot them?" asked Jenny as she entered the store too.

"What? No, but scaring them a bit never hurt anything." replied Rose slyly. She pulled open a computer and brought up a screen of what looked like the positions of all the planets in the sky. Jenny looked over her shoulder at the pictures; it was interesting to see the different planets, but it was the red shapes that caused her worry.

"What are those red shapes?" she asked looking over at Rose. The look on Rose's face told Jenny that whatever they were it was not good. Jenny was about to ask again when a voice came over the computer's speakers. A voice so devoid of emotions that it sent a shiver down Jenny's spine. Rose's face became more determined as the voice called out, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Who is that?" asked Jenny fear seeping into her voice. "Rose, who is that?"

"Daleks." was all that Rose said as she walked out of the shop.

"Who or what are Daleks?" asked Jenny as she followed back out to the street.

"You say you've been traveling with The Doctor, but don't know what Daleks are. I guess The Doctor didn't want to frighten you." said Rose, knowing that The Doctor wanted to spare the people he cared about from the true horrors out there. Rose gave a sigh; she was about to shatter the security of a young woman. "Daleks are the things of nightmares. They have no emotions, except for one… hate. They hate anything that is 'less superior' to themselves and seek to destroy those inferior races. They are ruthless, they don't show mercy and they are the mortal enemy of The Doctor." Before Jenny could reply the sky filled with energy bolts and spaceships. "We have to get out of here. There's someone I need to find." said Rose. They began to walk down the street as energy blasts slammed into the road sends chunks of dirt and gravel flying into the air. Jenny could feel the heat of a few blasts, but she continued walking; her eyes facing forward not daring to look back at the carnage behind them.

Everywhere the screams of panicked people increased to the ultimate volume, except this time it was accompanied by cold voices that sounded like metal saying, 'Exterminate'. As they made their way out of the city and back into the residential areas, they had to start hiding as daleks began to fill streets pulling people from their houses. They rounded one corner and had to scoot back quickly as those chilling voices rang out. "All humans will leave their homes. The males, the females, the descendents, you will come with us! Resistance is useless."

"Where are you taking us?" said a man.

"Daleks do not answer human questions. Stand in line!" came the metallic voice.

"We're not going! Do you hear me?" said the man, his tone now utterly defiant. He gave his wife and son a shove back to the house they had just left. As the wife and son entered the house the man picked up a brink and threw it with all his might at the dalek. "Get back in the sky! Get back where you came from and leave us alone!" The sound of brink hitting metal was a wonderful sound, but also a terrifying one. Jenny waited with baited breath, wondering what the dalek would do. She just couldn't believe Rose when she had said the daleks so completely without emotion. She thought maybe they would storm the house and drag them back out or just move on. Give the family a false sense of security and then launch a surprise attack on them. She was in no way prepared for what did happen.

"Dalek attack formation seven." said the dalek who was hit with the brink. All three daleks on the street lined up in front of the house the man had just disappeared into. "Maximum extermination!" Then came the sound of energy build up quickly, before all three daleks fired steady beam into the house causing it to blowup entirely. Jenny watched stunned, she could see why her dad and these monsters were mortal enemies. A hatred she had never felt before began to bubble up inside her; from everything she had just witnessed the daleks were now her number one enemy too. Her hands shook as she took in the crowd trying to think of a way she could help when something caught her eye. There, at another street corner not too far away, were two people witnessing the same scene as she and Rose were. One was a woman with blond hair who looked as though she could be in her late 40's. Standing next to her was an older man wearing a red beanie clutching a gun. She gave Rose a nudge and indicated the two people. Rose's eyes lit up where she saw them.

"That's them." she said. "That's who I am looking for."

"Who are they?" asked Jenny as the couple they were watching turned and ran down a street.

"Someone who can help." said Rose waiting for the moment the Daleks turned away.

"Oh that's helpful." muttered Jenny. "Why can't you just give me a name. Just utter one quick name. How hard could that be?"

Rose gave Jenny a glancing smirk, which conveyed amusement and annoyance. True she had only meet Donna for a brief time in an alternate universe, but she could hear Donna's character in Jenny's voice. "If I'm right." said Rose looking back at the Daleks. "Those two were part of the Noble family."

"The Noble family… you mean… Donna. They are related to Donna." said Jenny, her hearts giving a little lurch at the mention of Donna.

"Yep." Rose shifted her gun to a more convenient position. "But if we want to catch them we have to move now. The Daleks are looking the other way. Let's go." With that Rose began to dart across the street with Jenny right on her heels. They had only been running for 30 seconds down the street the Noble's had gone when they were a metallic voice. "Hostility will not be tolerated! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Rose and Jenny rounded the last corner and saw the two Nobles being confronted by a Dalek. In one swift movement Rose lifted her big gun, fired, and blasted the domed head right off the Dalek. Everyone in the street shielded their eyes from a sudden brightness cause by a small explosion from the destroyed Dalek. The Nobles then spun around looking for their savior.

"Do you wanna swap?" said the man giving a small laugh and smile.

"You're Donna Noble's family, right?" asked Rose. She came to stop in front of the two people. "I'm Rose Tyler and I need you."

"Need us for what?" asked the woman, her voice going up in pitch.

"She needs your help." said Jenny coming up along side Rose. "She… we… need your help to call Donna." The name Donna got the Nobles moving.

"Donna?! Where is she? Do you know where she is?" asked the woman.

"We shouldn't talk about it out here." said Rose as she looked behind searching for more daleks. Jenny could still here them uttering orders in the distance and the metallic sound of their voices gave her the chills. "How bout we go to your house. I can tell you more there." finished Rose.

"Right. This way." said the man as they moved in the direction of the Noble's home. "I'm Wilfred, but everyone calls me Wilf, and this is my daughter Silvia."

"Nice to officially meet ya." said Rose her eyes constantly roving the streets for enemies.

"I'm Jenny." said Jenny. They continued on in silence after that. The next anyone spoke was once the door to the Noble home was shut and locked tight. "Do you have any way of getting in touch with Donna?" asked Rose. "Does she have a phone with her?"

"She should." explained Jenny. "My dad gave her one so people could get in touch with her where ever she is."

"Your dad?" asked Wilf. "Don't tell me you're The Doctor's daughter."

"Yep. It's a long story though. Best save it for another time." said Jenny. "Do you have a phone that we can use."

"Yeah. Just give me a moe." said Wilf as he hurried out of the room. Rose place her giant gun leaning again the couch arm. Jenny looked around the house, her curiosity growing. This was where Donna grew up. She could even see some pictures of Donna when she was younger sitting on the mantel above the fireplace. There was a clinking of plates coming from the kitchen where Jenny assumed Silvia was. Wilf all but ran back into the room. "Yeah, here." he said, handing Rose a cell phone. "I've tried calling her, but I can't get through. But she's still with The Doctor I know that much and the last time she phoned it was from a place called Midnight, made of diamonds." Jenny gave a slight shudder as memories of that horrible sight seeing tour flashed through her mind.

"What the hell are you on about?" said Silvia as she walked out of the kitchen with four cups of tea on a tray. Jenny couldn't believe it. It was almost laughable. Here they were under attack from a terrifying species and Silvia was making them tea like it was just a normal day. Jenny figured that everyone dealt with stress in different ways. Her dad's was to talk really fast about complicated things, Donna's was to yell nonsense at The Doctor, and, apparently, Silvia's was to block it out and pretend it wasn't there. "Look," said Wilf, looking at his daughter as she set the tea tray on the coffee table. "She's out there, sweetheart, your daughter. She's traveling the stars with that Doctor. She always has been."

"Don't be ridiculous." scoffed Silvia.

"Oh, come on, open your eyes. Look at the sky. Look at… look at the Daleks. You can't start denying things now." yelled Wilf staring right into Silvia's eyes now.

"You're my last hope." said Rose, desperation lacing her voice. "If we can't find Donna, we can't find The Doctor." The mood in the room tensed even more as Rose's words sunk in. Wilf and Jenny knew that without The Doctor's help there would be no hope at all. Earth would be lost to the Daleks. "Where is he?" Rose asked, not expecting anyone to answer. Jenny hoped that wherever her dad was he was working his way toward Earth. That he was coming to get her.

* * *

 **R & R. Let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
